


Rebirth of Sentinel and Guide

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has come back from the dead as an immortal and must now learn the way of the shaman and how to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth of Sentinel and Guide

## Rebirth of Sentinel and Guide

by sweetkitty

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty/Sentinel____stories.html?1018117430020>

This story is a sequel to: Making of a Shaman 

* * *

**THE REBIRTH OF SENTINEL AND GUIDE**

Author: sweetkitty  
E-mail: sweetkitty73@aol.com  
Web Page: [www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty/Sentinel____stories](http://www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty/Sentinel____stories) Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU/crossover with Highlander & Touch by an Angel Disclaimer: Sentinel is owned by Pet Fly & Paramount. Highland is owned by Davis/Panzer Productions. I don't make any money from righting the story. Summer: Blair has just come back from the dead, and has to now find his destiny. You can find stories here [www.wandererverse.com](http://www.wandererverse.com/)

The Rebirth of Sentinel And Guide 1/0 

Warehouse  
Wednesday, June 4  
10:00 P.M. 

When Blair felt the bullet enter his body he knew that he was going to die. As Blair felt the life drain from his body he feels a presence. Looking around Blair sees a man walking toward him with a smile on his face. "Who are you, and where am I?" Asked Blair. "I'm Andrew, I'm here to help you move on." The man answered, with a smile. "I'm Dead?" Blair asked, looking at Andrew with a confused look. "No." Andrew answered.  
"Well if I'm not dead then what am I?" Blair asked, cutting Andrew off. "Please let me finish, and I'll tell you all that I am can." Andrew told him. "Sorry." Blair said, sheepishly. Looking around all Blair saw was white. "You are neither dead or alive you are in limbo right now. A sort of in a waiting room for the next step." Explained Andrews, then before disappearing, "You will understand everything soon. 

Once Andrew disappears the room also started to disappear and Blair notices that there was something covering his face. Freaking out Blair bolts upright causing the only other occupant in the elevator to you out, "What the hell!" Spinning around Blair sees a man standing there just looking at him, "Where am I, what's going on?" Asked Blair, causing the orderly to faint. 

He gets off the gurney noticing that he was stark naked, and begins to put on the orderly's clothiers. Then he gets off the elevator when it reaches the first floor, and walks toward the doors of the hospital. Blair then stops when the most excruciating headache he ever felt hits him. Continuing out the door he bumps into a very attractive woman. "I'm Anne Frankford, who are you?" Asked Anne. 

Looking at the woman the pain in his head stops, which confuses him and he just stares at her, so Anne repeats herself. (He must be a newborn.) Anne thinks to herself. Knowing the rules of the Game she must help him. "Come with me and I will explain everything." Anne says, giving Blair a dazzling smile "Why can't you tell me here?" Blair asked, suspiciously. "Because what I have to tell you, must be explained in private." Answered Anne. "What's your name?" "Blair, Blair Sandburg." Answered Blair. 

Blair follows Anne, not quite sure why but he somehow knew that she had the answers to his questions. Arriving at Anne's home, "Do you want something to eat?" Anne asked, over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen "No, thanks." Blair says, "I just want an explanation about what happened at the hospital." 

While Anne is into the kitchen making sandwiches, Blair looks around and discovers a lot of authentic appearing artifacts. (She must be wealthy to be able to afford these artifacts.) Blair thinks to himself. Returning from the kitchen with sandwiches she sat them on the table and them turns to Blair. "You recently died." Anne tells him. "If I died how can I be here talking to you?" Asked Blair. "You're immortal." Said Anne.  
"I'm WHAT!" Blair says, in a panicky voice. (She must be crazy? What was I thinking coming home with her, Jim is going to kill me if she turns out to be a psycho and he has to come and rescue my ass again.) Thought Blair. Trying not to look suspicious he gets up and tries to come up with a way to get out of Anne's apartment. Sensing Blair's thoughts Anne quickly says, "I'm not crazy. What's the last thing you remember before you walked out of the hospital?" Blair thinks for a minute remember his conversation with Andrew and waking up on a gurney naked. His eyes pop wide open, "Nononononono, this can't be happening I can't be dead, Jim needs me." Blair says. "You're not to tell him, your immortal. When you died you were reborn as an immortal." Said Anne. "What exactly does that mean?" Blair asked, in a confused and frightened voice. "As I said when you died you were reborn as an immortal. From now on you will never die, at least not permanently, unless you loose your head and you will never grow old." Said Anne. "Does everyone become immortal that die?" Asked Blair. "No." Said Anne. " Not all pre-immortals become immortal. A pre-immie must die a violent death in order to be reborn an immortal." Annie continues explaining. She then explained about the game, the rules, and how someone discovered the secret to the game, that it was all a hoax. "You're telling me that the Game was all a joke?" Asked Blair, "That is sick." "Yes, but there are immortals out there that still believe that the Game is real, so they continue to play. Then there are those that have played the game for so long that they don't know anything else." Answered Anne. "And what was the pain I felt when we first meet?" Asked Blair. "The intense buzzing you felt is how we know another immortal is near by. After a while the buzzing becomes less intense. You have to understand; that immortals are not much different from mortals there are good immortals and bad immortals." "I need some time to process all of this." Blair says, feeling over whelmed. "I can understand that, it is a lot to take in all at once. Let me make up the couch for you and you can lay down and get some rest." Anne says, "Oh, one more thing you need a teacher." "For what?" Asked Blair.  
"You have to learn to use a sword." Anne said, before getting up. "I already know how to use a sword, Incacha taught me." Said Blair, "Besides if the game is over, why do I have to know how to use a sword?" "Don't forget there are still immortals out there that take head if for no other reason than for the quickening." Answered Anne. "I'll give you some privacy, so that you can process all of this." Then she walks back into the kitchen. 

Blair sits down on the couch and tries to process everything that has happened to him today. Sitting there in the peace and quite Blair finds himself in the spirit world. "She is right young shaman." Said a voice. 

Looking around Blair sees his spirit guide walked out then morphed into his spirit self; and was followed by a beautiful woman. "Hello young shaman, I am Little Star and it is time for you to come to me so that I may be your teacher." The woman said, with a smile on her face. "Tell Anne to bring you to me, she know me and where to find me." Just as Blair was coming out of his vision Anne returns from the kitchen and asked, "Feeling better?" "Yes, but while I was processing I had a vision." Blair says, with a smile. "Do you want to talk about your vision?" Asked Anne. (That is odd he doesn't look spiritual) 

Blair tells Anne all about his vision and about Little Star and her request that Anne bring him to her. Blair watches Anne as he tells her about his vision. "Your not surprised about what I've told you?" "I've been around for two thousand years, nothing surprises me." Anne says, giving Blair a brilliant smile, "Wow." Blair says, in a surprised voice. Anne was surprised that Little Star would take on a student after so many years. (Well if Methos can take on a student, why not Little Star?) "I'll take you to Little Star, it will be nice to see her again. I haven't seen her in decades." Anne said, with a smile. "I really appreciate all of your help." Blair says, also smiling. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." Anne said, getting up to get the blankets and pillows. Blair hides a yawn, "I'm exhausted, dying takes a lot out of a person." "Get some rest, we have a long trip."  
"Thanks." Blair says, in a tired voice. He falls asleep as-soon-as his head hits the pillow. 

The Rebirth of Sentinel And Guide 2/0 

Highway  
Thursday, June 6th  
12:00 A.M. 

Jim was sitting in the front seat trying to figure out what was happening. How could Blair be dead one minute and alive the next. Why was Blair going to the Cheyenne Reservation? (Why do these things keeping happening to me)? Though Jim. Suddenly Jim finds himself in the blue jungle. "Why am I here?" Jim asked, no one in particular. "You where chosen, because of your Sentinel abilities." Says a voice. "These abilities will help in the fight against the darkness." "Why am I always chosen to fight evil?" Jim wondered, as he tries to understand everything that was going on. Before disappearing the voice answers, "All your questions will be answered soon." (God I hate these cryptic messages. Just once I'd like to have a vision that gives me a straight answer.) Thought Jim. 

Arriving in Idaho just after two in the morning, the three weary travelers decided to stop because of the late hour. To their surprise the hotel's restaurant was still opened. As they approach the entrance Jim grabbed his head as the most excruciating pain he has every felt shoots through him. "You all right?" Megan asks, seeing Jim grab his head. 

Jim was just about to answer, a man with a smile on his face walks up to them, "I'm Chris, and there can be only one." Says Chris. The three from Cascade look at each other then at Chris in confusion, "Nut case." Megan says, under her breath. 

Jim realized that the pain in his head had disappeared, so he figured it was just stress and the late hour. "There can be only one." Chris repeats, looking at Jim. "There can be only one what?" Jim asks, looking at Chris totally confused. (Megan's right this guy is crazy) Jim thinks to himself. It's at this time that Chris realizes that Jim must be a newborn immortal. He knows that according to the rules of the game, he should tell Jim about the game and what he was. But he also knows that the game was a hoax and the only reason he's still playing is for the quickening and the power he takes from others. "Follow me, and I will explain everything to you. Even why you are having those headaches." Chris says, as he walks wake from the restaurant. "Well why don't we just have a seat and you can start talking." Jim says, still thinking the guy was a nut case. "What I have to tell you is private and can't be talked about in public." Chris says, trying to get Jim away from his friends. 

Not trusting the guy, but wanting to get rid of him Jim agrees and follows him out. As soon as they get outside Chris pulls out his sword from under his coat, while Jim draws his gun. "There can be only one." Says Chris.  
"What the hell are you doing, put down the sword." Jim says, pointing his gun at Chris. 

Chris repeats himself and then swings his sword, causing Jim to shoot him in the chest. Hearing the gunshots Simon comes running out of the hotel. "Jim, what happened?" Asked Simon.  
"That nut case tried to kill me." Jim answered, pointing at Chris's body. "What did you do to provoke him?" Simon asked, irritation in his voice. "I didn't do anything he..." Jim stops, in mid sentence, as he hears sound coming from the directions of Chris' body. Turning around Jim sees Chris starting to move. "What the?" "Jim, what's wrong?" Simon asked, looking in the same direction. What he saw left him just as speechless as Jim. Instead of a dead body, Chris was trying to stand up. Running up Megan took everything in then asked Simon, "What happened?" "The guy tried to kill Jim, and Jim shot him." Answered Simon, "But then he came back from the died." "What do you mean he was dead?" Megan asked, confused seeing the man moving. "You heard me he was dead a minute ago." Simon answered, trying to grasp what was happening. (How can someone come back from the dead, it is just not done. And when did he enter the Sandburg Zone.) "You are so dead." Chris yells over his shoulder as he runs off. The three return to the hotel to check in, "We need three room." Simon said, walking up to the desk. "That'll be $100 each." The manager said, handing the keys to Simon. 

While Simon was checking in, Jim was trying to grasp the concept of someone coming back from the dead. Everything he knew told him it was impossible. (It may be impossible for someone to come back form the dead, but that guy did.) Thinks Jim. But he new one thing for shore, Chris was dangerous. "Jim, here's your key." Simon said, handing the key to Jim. Absent-mindedly Jim said, "I want to get an early start tomorrow." walking toward his room. "Simon, is Jim alright?" Megan asked, watching Jim go into his room. "It must be the shock, when he thought he lost Blair." Simon answered, trying to understand it himself. 

Walking into his room, Jim starts getting ready for bed, when Jim finds himself in the blue jungle. As he looks up he sees a light moving toward him. "What the hell?" Asked Jim.  
"I'm here to help Sentinel." Says a voice, coming from the light. "There's no need to swear." "Sorry, what or who are you?" Jim asked, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm Lily's spirit." Answered the voice. "Lily's spirit?" Jim asked, surprised.  
"Yes." Answered the voice.  
"So Lily is died?" Jim asked, sadness in his voice. (God, how could that have happened. He had suspected as much but to actually know was something totally different?) "Death is a relative term. Nothing really dies, one just moves on." Explained the voice. "So, what are you doing here?" Jim wondered. "I have come to give you my abilities." Answered the voice. "What are these abilities?" Asked Jim.  
"You will learn everything in a minute." The voice said, as the light merges with Jim. 

The merging caused Jim's senses to spike out of control, causing him to fall to the floor in a fetal position. His hearing started picking up people talking five blocks away, while his sight was picking up carpet bugs. Then there was his sense of touch; he could practically feel his blood flowing through his body and his hair growing. While his taste was picking the air he was breathing, and his sense of smell was picking up some kind of order a block away, which gave him a headache. 

9:00 A.M.  
June 6th 

When Jim woke up light was coming through the window and someone was pounding at his door. Getting out of bed, Jim walks to the door feeling like a new man; he can hear, see, smell, taste and touch everything with much more clarity. He realized that it was easer keeping his senses under control even without Sandburg's help. (Oh, great just what I need Sandburg finding out about my sense being enhanced more then before. I'm sure he's going to come up with a million tests to run.) Jim thinks to himself walking to the door. When Jim opens the door, Simon is standing there, "What's up?" Jim asked "I have been hanging on your door for five minutes." Said Simon, irritated. "Didn't you hear me?" "No, I must have been in a real deep sleep, sorry Simon." Jim said, looking apologetically at Simon. "I had a vision last night." Continued Jim, trying to understand what happened?" Looking at his watch he notices the late hour. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Asked Jim. "I cam by around seven o'clock, and when you did answer I figured you were in the hotel restaurant. I went looking for you." Answered Simon. "When I couldn't find you there I cam back here and figured you were in the shower. I was just about to go get the manager to let me in. What happened?" Simon asked, looking at Jim trying to figure out what was different about him. "If it has anything to do with the sentinel thing, I don't want to know do I?" Turning back into his room Jim once again finds himself in the blue jungle, (Not again. I understand once a night, make that once a month, no a year is enough.) Jim thinks to himself. That is when Jim sees his spirit guide walk out and morph into his spirit self. "Can I tell him what's going on?" Asked Jim. "Not yet, you will know when the time is right." Hi spirit self-answered, before the blue jungle faded away. When he returned from the spirit world he found Simon standing in front of him shaking him, "What are you doing?" Jim asked, looking at Simon with a confused look. "I was trying to get you out of the zone-out." Simon answered, giving Jim a strange look. "I wasn't zoned, I was...Never mind it's a sentinel thing." Jim answered, heading toward the bathroom to get ready. 

Anne's Apartment  
Thursday 5th, 3:00 A.M. 

Blair found himself sitting in the spirit world, with his spirit guide when he feels another presence. Opening his eyes he sees a fox standing there with something akin to a smile on its face. "Who are you?" Blair asked, in a surprised voice. Before the fox could answer a voice says, "He is mine young one." "Why I am here?" Blair asked, petting the fox and wolf. "You are here for knowledge." Answered Little Star. "When we meet in the real world I have many things to teach you one of which is shape shifters. "Wow, that is so cool." Blair said, surprised. 

As Little Star faded another presences appears, but this one looks older then Little Star, but Blair knew he wasn't. He didn't know how he knew he just did. The figure Blair sees is an old man with a long white beard standing there with a smile on his face. Before Blair could call out the man, disappeared. "Now that's strange." Said Blair. As the old man disappeared there was another presence. "Hello Shaman." Said a voice.  
Blair turned toward the voice and sees a light before him, "Who or what are you?" asked Blair. "I am Lily's spirit." The answer came from the light. "You're the one Jim told me about." Said Blair. "Yes," Answered Lily.  
"Why are you here?" Asked Blair.  
"The same reason I have chosen your Sentinel, for your abilities." Lily answered, as the light moved toward Blair and then merged into him. 

When they had joined Blair felt such pain that it caused him to fall on the jungle floor withering in pain. Meanwhile, back in the real world Blair's body was going through some changes from the joining in the spirit world. As the joining was taking place the pain became less and less, and then a sort of peace came over Blair. That was when Blair knew that his Shaman abilities have become more attuned and he also knew that he could expand his abilities further. 

The Rebirth of Sentinel And Guide 3/0 

Hotel  
Thursday June 5th, 10:00 A.M. 

When Simon was sure that Jim was all right, he went back to his room to get ready. Then they went to meet Megan at the restaurant. Finishing breakfast the Cascade Trio went on their way to the Cheyenne Reservation in Oklahoma. After they were on the road for a while Jim decided to test his senses to see how far he could take them, before feeling himself go into a zone-out. "Jim what are you doing?" Simon asked, suspiciously. When Jim didn't answer right away, Simon pulled the car over thinking that Jim had zoned. "Jim, you ok?" Simon asked, again. "I'm fine." Jim answered, staring out the window. (He couldn't believe how his senses have been expanded since his joining with Lily's should.) "Jim what is going on?" Simon asked, giving Jim a stern look. "I'll tell you everything when we meet up with Blair." Answered Jim. 

Anne's Apartment  
10:00 A.M. 

"I want to thank you again for everything you've done for me." Blair said, coming out of the bathroom. "I told you, you don't have to thank me." Said Anne. "I'm more than happy to help. Besides Little Star is a good friend. 

Near Nebraska  
12:00 P.M. 

Just as they where approaching Nebraska, they got a flat tire causing them to pull off the road. They put on the spare and drove to the next town. There they found a garage and then walked to the small diner they saw when they entered the town. They went to get some lunch while they waited for the tire to be repaired. When they walked in, five heads turned in their direction. "Have a seat anywhere; what can I get you?" Asked the waitress "I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger with fries." Jim said, looking over the menu. "I'll have a salad and tea." Said Megan. "I'll have the same thing he's having." Said Simon. 

They where eating their lunch when a group of bikers walked in talking and laughing very loudly and sat down about two booth away, and began making obscene gestures at the waitresses. "Come on honey, give us some sugar." One of the bikers said, making kissing noises. 

Then one of the bikers grabbed the waitress's ass, causing her to yell out in pain, and spill the drinks she was carrying. "Why don't you leave the lady alone?" Jim said, looking in their directions. "Who's going to stop us?" Asked one of the bikers, walking up to Jim's table. 

Jim looked up with a feral smile, before standing up. "Jim, don't Simon said.  
"I'm not going to hurt them." Said Jim. "I'm just making sure that they leave the lady alone." Jim said, leading the biker and his friends toward the door. 

As they walked out Megan headed toward the car to wait for them, after what ever they where going to do. Then they slowly drove out of town after paying for the tire repair. 

Airport  
12:00 P.M. 
    
    
              As they arrived at the airport, Blair was feeling a big edgy hoping he didn't run into any immortal right now.  Once seated on the plane, Blair tried to relax through meditation to release the tension that he was felling.  
          Taking a few deep breaths, Blair beings his meditation, transporting him to the spirit world, where he is met by the wolf, a black jaguar and a bear.  They then transformed into Jim, Blair, and Simon.
    

"Welcome, young Shaman." Says the spirit Jim. "Soon you will know what is expected of you and how to use all your new abilities." Says the spirit Simon. "Remember this young shaman, what you learn will help fight the darkness." "What is this darkness?" Blair asked, trying to understand everything he is being told. "Light, is the goodness of the universe, and the darkness is the evil." Answered the spirit Blair "Remember you're not alone in your fighting the darkness. There are others and you will meet them soon." As the spirit animals fade Incacha appears, "It is time for you to returnee." Incacha said, before fading along with the spirit world. "Feeling better?" Anne asked, as Blair came out of his trance. "Yes." Said Blair. 

The plan lands and everyone walks of the plane, when Anne and Blair felt a buzz causing them to look around. That is when they see a Native American man standing outside the gate. As they walk up to him he introduces him self, "I am Barking Dog, student of Little Star, please follow me." Said Barking Dog, before walking away. 

It was an hour drive to the reservation. As they drove up to the entrance of Little Star's house, Blair spotted a woman who looked to be about twenty-five years old. "That is Little Star." Blair said, felling the power emanating from her as well as the now familiar buzz. "Yes, she's waiting for you." Barking Dog said, stopping the car. 

Getting out of the car, Blair walks toward Little Star, some how knowing that she would be able to answer all his question and tell him what was going on. "Welcome young Shaman." Little Star says, taking Blair by the hand. "Thank you for teaching me." Blair said, following behind Little Star. "Your lessons will being when your sentinel arrives tomorrow." Said Little Star, as she walks toward a small house. "Jim's coming here, why? Anne told me not to tell him that I'm immortal. Stated Blair. "You will know soon enough, young one." Answered Little Star, and then before she walked away, "Why don't you get some rest." 

Denver Highway   
1:00 P.M. 

"Where are we?" Megan asked, waking up from a nap. "Somewhere in Denver." Answered Jim.  
"How long before we stop?" Megan asked, trying to stay awake. "Another hour or so." Simon said, felling tired him self. "Well wake me when we stop." Megan said, going back to sleep. 

They where just driving into Denver, Colorado when Jim gets a feeling that he was trespassing, but before he could say anything Simon had pulled into a restaurant parking lot. Getting out of the car they walked toward the restaurant, they walked in and sat down in a booth. The where reading the menu to see what looked good, when Jim feels an uneasy presence; turning around he sees a woman standing there looking at him. "Welcome." The woman says, walking over to their booth. "I'm Cynthia Jersey." "Jim Ellison." Jim answered, trying to control his instincts, which were telling him to get out of town. "How long will you be staying?" Asked Cynthia. (I don't need another sentinel in my territory.) "We'll be leaving after we eat." Jim answered, trying to control the urge to get out and leave. "Lets just eat and get out of here." "Why do we have to leave?" Asked Simon, trying to understand what was going on. "Simon it's a sentinel thing." Jim said; feeling better after Cynthia walked away. 

Finishing there lunch, they headed back to the car and drove out of town. Leaving the town Jim felt so much easer. 

Cheyenne Reservation  
3:00 P.M. 

"Time to get up, young shaman." A voice penetrated Blair's sleep. "Five more minutes, man." Blair said, in a sleepy voice. "I am not your sentinel." The voice was harsher this time. "Sorry." Blair said, in a sleepy voice. "It's all right young one." Said Little Star. Then she gave him a smile. "Did you sleep well?" "Yes, I had a very sound nap." Blair answered, wondering why didn't dream. 

Before Blair could ask her any question Little Star left his cabin. Realizing that he wasn't going to get any answers from her yet, so Blair decided to shower and change. After he was dressed he went to find Little Star to see if he could get some of his questions answered. But the minute he stepped out of his cabin, Little Star was standing there waiting for him. Walking a few doors down from where Blair was staying, then Little Star stopped and knocked on the door. When the door opened Little Star stepped aside to let Blair enter. Walking in Blair notices he was in a sauna, turning around to ask Little Star something but she wasn't there. "Where is Little Star?" Blair asked, the men. "This is a sauna only for men." One of the men said, making room for Blair to sit down. 

* * *

End Rebirth of Sentinel and Guide by sweetkitty: sweetkitty73@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
